1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling suspended from a main structural ceiling in a room. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a support frame within a suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,448 discloses a suspended ceiling system with a support frame member 14 supported above the main grid runner members of the suspended ceiling system. The invention herein is an improvement over the structure of the aforesaid patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,325 discloses a leveling and mounting device for a light fixture. This leveling and mounting device may be considered generally an outrigger which is collapsible against the body of the light fixture and movable to an operative position extending outwardly from the light fixture.